Sonic Heroes: Days of Darkness
by KitsamundyTheCat
Summary: After the events of Sonic Heroes, each of the characters went their seperate ways. But soon after Eggman was defeated, he was already hatching another insane plot... (No Knux bashing this time ) Rated for Violence and somewhat depressing scenes
1. Aftermath

Aftermath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Amy Rose: Sonic's #1 Fan  
Amy chased after Sonic, and when nobody had seen her for over a year, rumors went around that she had died. She still hasn't been found to this day.  
  
Cream the Rabbit: The Cute Rabbit  
Cream went home with Cheese and Chocola. When she had reached her mother at her home, she was greeted with tears of relief and joy.  
  
Big the Cat: Froggy Obsessor  
Big and Froggy returned to the Mystic Ruins and lived a simple life there. He still lost Froggy constantly, but he didn't need to turn to his team anymore.  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form  
He slowly regains his memory to this day. He can often be found on rainy nights looking regretfully at a picture of a young, blonde girl.  
  
Rouge the Bat: Thief and Spy  
Rouge was paid a high reward for her actions during the Eggman threat. She was eventually caught committing crimes and was fired from her position in the government. She is now a fugitive from the law.  
  
E-123 Omega: The Ultimate Eggman Robot  
Omega assumed Rouge's position in the government. He remains her good friend. He often attempts to help her get back into the agency but they both fail miserably.  
  
Espio the Chameleon: The l337 Ninja  
Espio gave up the Team Chaotix detective agency due to the inability to pay for the apartment. Everyone went their separate ways, and Espio lived with his master at the dojo. When his master died, Espio disappeared. Many believe he and Amy killed each other.  
  
Vector the Crocodile: Chaotix Leader  
He got into a fight with another team and was arrested for the murder of their leader. He is still in prison, and is probably hatching an insane escape plan.  
  
Charmy Bee: The Hyper Bee  
After Vector was arrested, he was shunned by his family and friends for hiding when the authorities showed up. He was driven to insanity, and ran away from home. His dead body lies in Marble Zone.  
  
Knuckles: The Guardian  
Knuckles returned to the Angel Island after Metal Overlord was defeated. He sits, guarding the Emerald. No one is sure if he will help Sonic and Tails again.  
  
Tails: The Genius Fox  
Tails continued to follow Sonic for the next year or so, but grew more confident, and started to work alone. He became the town hero of Station Square. He is now very happy, but he has completely forgotten Sonic and his past experiences.  
  
Sonic: The Wandering Hero  
Sonic ran off at full speed, and never returned to Station Square. He still travels the world, bringing justice wherever it is needed. 


	2. PrologueTeam Hero

Prologue~ Team Hero  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Sonic grinned as he stood on a mountain nearby Station Square. It was city-wide Tails Day and everything from balloons to banners in the likeness of Tails filled the sky. Even though he was high up, he could still see the parade of marching bands with orange and white uniforms on. He was glad that Tails finally had self-confidence, even if he was a little upset that their friendship was over. He began to close his eyes, but something woke him up. He looked up into the sky, and saw an eclipse of the sun... Normally, he wouldn't have cared so much, but it seemed suspicious that the Angel Island was floating. He ran into the city to warn Tails.  
  
Tails was being showered with pleas to save them, and he decided it would be a good time to unveil his newest invention: His new Cyclone All- Purpose Omnipotent Battle Mech, which he either called the Cyclone or CAPOB. "Cyclone, engage!" When his voice filled the terrified city's streets, a robot flew overhead. "Initiate manual piloting!" A tractor beam shot down from it and brought Tails into the robot. When Tails appeared inside, he was wearing special armor which channeled into his thoughts, doing whatever he told it to do. The new Cyclone began to fly towards the island, and Tails wouldn't stop until it was back in the ocean.  
  
Knuckles and Chaos were staring each other down. Chaos had come out of the Master Emerald, and even though Knuckles knew it meant a crisis was coming, he couldn't let Chaos get off the island. Chaos couldn't leave the island without the Emerald, because of the barrier Knuckles made his earth magic. Knuckles sniffed the air. It smelled like... smoke? He looked up and saw the Cyclone. "What're you doing here?!" He bellowed. "You obviously don't know who I am!" Tails said through his robot, his voice enhanced by a microphone. "You've caused our citizens trouble, and for that, you must die!" Knuckles remembered what Sonic had said. "Tails has a lot of power now, but power corrupts, and he's forgotten about everyone but the people in his village." Then Knuckles realized something. If Tails had gotten near the island, then the barrier was destroyed! Knuckles faced Chaos, who was turning a shade of blood red. "What's going on?" Chaos grabbed the Master Emerald and leapt into the city. "No!" "Die!" Knuckles looked back and saw a flurry of missiles heading towards him. He braced himself, but the island began to crumble away. A gloved hand grabbed Knuckles and brought him to the nearest cliff. "Didn't think you'd need my help after one attack," Sonic said smugly. "Hmph..." Knuckles looked away. "I would've climbed onto a building." "Uh huh. Suuuurrre." "So, you're helping him, are you? Then you're just as guilty as he is!" Tails began to charge at Sonic and Knuckles, with a fist in front of him. A blob of red came, and destroyed Tails' robot. "What? I failed you, Station Square!" "Geez, what a drama queen," Sonic muttered as he jumped in to save him. He grabbed Tails' hand and bounced off of the buildings, before landing back on the cliff. "You okay, little buddy?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But why did you save me? And how do you know me?" "Well..." And when Sonic began to explain everything to Tails, Team Hero was formed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Okies... I have a decision problem (and there are story spoilers for what the teams are ahead. They are not the same as in the original Sonic Heroes. If you don't want to know them, then just skip this part. You have been warned). I am going to do each Team's plot separately, instead of doing what I do with Three Love Stories. But I can't decide what order I should use. So at the end of your review, you can vote for which Team you want to see first. The choices are Hero (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) Dark (Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega) Rose (Amy, Cream, Maria) Chaotix (Espio, Ray, Vector) Eggman (Chris, Bokkun, Eggman) and Wolfbain (Bain, Angeline, and Wolfe... 3 OCs XP). I wouldn't use the last one, but they are crucial to the plot, so there. 


	3. PrologueTeam Rose

Prologue~ Team Rose ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Froggy!"  
  
"Froggy!" Big and Cream were on the coast, searching for Froggy again. Froggy had hopped off into Grand Metropolis, and Cream and Big had been searching for him doggedly. "I think Froggy is in here..." Big said. Cream poked her head inside the seaside cave Big had pointed to. "It certainly looks suspicious. C'mon Cheese, we can count on Mr. Big to protect us!" They walked down the hallway slowly. "It's sort of creepy in here..." Cream's voice was even more high-pitched from her fear. She looked at the walls. "This place reminds me of Eggman's base, only with dinosaurs..." Big said. He was eerily accurate; the walls had wires and cables running through them, and they looked like they were working very well. "Please lower your voice, you guys. I think I can hear people talking."  
  
"Hmph. What a dump. I could've SWORN that you'd have picked a better place for us," a somewhat sultry female voice whined.  
  
"Perhaps another headquarters would be ideal..." A robotic voice was also whining.  
  
"No, this is perfect. My newest project can begin here," a smooth voice said. "We will stay here, but for now, let's take a walk so our porridge can cool off."  
  
The voices disappeared. "Mmm... Porridge..." Big moaned. "C'mon Mr. Big. Let's investigate while they're out. Maybe their 'project' has something to do with Froggy..." Cream and Big walked into the room slowly. The power had been shut off, it seemed. Big looked around. "Froggy! Where are you?" "What's this?" Cream had walked over to a capsule. Big had wandered into another hallway to look for Froggy. Surely he wouldn't mind if she tried to see what was inside. She looked at the capsule carefully. It had a keyboard and a monitor. The monitor read: "ENTER PASSWORD: _____________" Cream didn't quite understand. She thought it was like a guessing game. She thought hard about the voices she had heard. She thought hard about the stories Sonic had told her. She made up her mind. She typed: "THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM." The lights shot on, and the capsule opened. A young blond girl fell out of the capsule. She had a light blue skirt on, and would have looked very pretty had she not been so beaten up. "Um... Excuse me, but may I please have your name?" Cream asked. "Oh, no..." the girl mumbled. "You activated the power. That means-" "It means what?" "Never mind. We just have to get out of here." "But where is Mr. Big?" Bullets flew out of all tunnels. "We have to get out of here! What can we use to escape?" the girl asked frantically. She looked around, and saw a pair of blue air shoes. "Those will do. Come, rabbit girl." The girl picked up Cream and the air shoes and ran into a tunnel where bullets were scarce. She used the air shoes to avoid the flying bullets, and Cream attack the robots firing. After an hour, they escaped. "I'm sorry about your friend... If I could I would go back in there and save him..." "It's alright..." Cream was trying to hold back her tears, so the girl wouldn't start crying. "My name is Cream, what's your name?" The girl sniffed a little, and said "My name is... Maria...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Who would've known? Anyways, now that you've read this, be sure to vote for which team's story you want to see first: Hero, Dark, Rose, Chaotix, Eggman, or Wolfbain. Just put your vote at the end of your review. Okey dokey, the Chaotix's prologue should be coming tomorrow so... It'll be there tomorrow ^_^ 


	4. PrologueTeam Chaotix

Prologue~ Team Chaotix ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vector sat in the jail cell, mumbling. He was using one of his teeth to draw elaborate escape plans. "If I go here, they'll catch me right here... But if I go here, they'll stop me with lasers... here. Agh... I can't believe I'm here... If anyone should be here, it should be that nameless wench. I remember that after the Eggman threat, we got a lot of publicity for saving the world. Life was good for me, Espio, and Charmy...  
  
I guess nothing lasts forever, though. One day, I was watching the news reports, and I saw a story on the T.V about two bats named Bain and Rouge, they were partners in crime. Just after the report ended, a girl came into the office. She was the typical kind of girl you would see in a detective story. She had a pretty face, but it held a lot of lies. She wore lots of makeup; midnight blue eye shadow, lipstick, and she had some really weird looking boots. Those boots had hearts on them, and they were pointed at the end. She looked like she was in a rush to change, but I couldn't tell for sure because she wore a cloak that covered her entire body. I should've been suspicious the second she walked in the office. She wouldn't tell me her name. In fact, she didn't say much at all. She just put down a large wad of money, and a photo of that black bat I saw on the T.V, and said "Kill 'em." If we were in our right minds at the time, we would've definitely been suspicious and not carried out with her plan. But we had become miserly during the peak of our careers, and would do anything to earn a little money... That was our downfall. While we did succeed in killing him, things began to get worse. I was arrested, and Espio and Charmy couldn't pay the rent, so they went their separate ways. I remember that I had told Charmy to hide when the authorities came. I've never forgiven myself for that. His parents and friends called him a coward for hiding, and he ran away from home. When I received news that he had died, I told everyone to leave me alone. But they wouldn't listen. They insisted on telling me every detail of his death. Charmy had decided to kill himself. He stuck his foot in the lava at the Marble Zone, but it hurt him so badly he decided not to do it. He screamed at the top of his lungs that he was a coward, and he wasn't even brave enough to take his own life. It sounded ridiculous, but when you're that desperate to die, it doesn't matter what you do. I would know; I feel like that right now... Charmy stayed at Marble Zone, and died because he lost his mind and tried to "beat some bravery into himself" by hitting himself repeatedly with a rock. He died when everyone hated him. No one even cared about him enough to bury him. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my own sanity; every morning I wake up after dreams of Charmy's death, each time more vivid and gory. That's why I have to escape. I have to get out of my cell, and bury Charmy's body. It's the only way he'll ever rest in peace. Of course, I have nothing else to live for, so I will hurl myself into the magma, and end my own life. I can't believe I started this stupid "Detective Idea" anyways. All that came from it was the death of its members..."  
  
"Hey, stupid! Quit mumbling!" Vector scowled. The room was supposedly soundproof; how could they even hear him? He was in the highest security room in the prison... He must escape... 


	5. PrologueTeam Eggman

Prologue~ Team Eggman ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The door slid open. Two boots walked into the special torture room.  
  
"Welcome, Doctor."  
  
"Now, now, computer," Dr. Eggman said teasingly. "Why don't you give a warm, warm, welcome to my guest, Christopher Thorndyke?"  
  
"Welcome, Christopher Thorndyke."  
  
Eggman cackled. "Now, Christopher, I'd like you to meet someone now!" Chris scowled. He was tied up and being dragged by Eggman into the room. "You might recognize them!" Chris gasped.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Ella, Mr. Tanaka! What are all of you doing here?!" Chris saw his family, the maid, and his butler shackled to a special machine. There were large thermometers underneath them. The thermometers were full.  
  
"Chris... Thank goodness you're safe..." Mrs. Thorndyke looked like she had been under a lot of torture. Chris noticed that her thermometer was only three-fourths full. "Dr. Eggman!" Chris shouted. "Let them go right now!" "Ah-ah-ah..." Dr. Eggman tsked. "No shouting!" Chris looked at the machine with contempt. He saw the shackles begin to glow. 'What's happening?' Suddenly, everyone there was electrocuted! "NO!! Stop that!!" Chris tried his best to break out his ropes.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" an obnoxious voice laughed. "Bokkun! Get down here!" ordered Eggman. "Explain my newest invention!" "Gladly!" Bokkun flew over to the machine, still shocking them at full power. "This is the Egg-Dungeon! Not only is there a superpowerful dungeon inside created with Dr. Eggman's highest technology, but it's also a great torture/slow and painful death device! These 'thermometers' are actually a life support system! It keeps you alive, but just barely! On top of that, it loses energy if it feels even the slightest jolt! Once it runs out, you die!" Chris noticed the life support systems were also being electrocuted. He had a hard time accepting it, but Dr. Eggman held the fates of everyone in his hands. "So, what do you say Chris?" Dr. Eggman's voice was full of triumph. "Will you join me? I need you to help me destroy Sonic; He won't attack you! If you do, I'll set your family free, and make you my right- hand-man! Well? You're family is about to die!" "Don't do it, Chris!" his mother cried out with pain. "Don't let him manipulate you! Just-" "Haarruummpph! Double the voltage, Bokkun!" Mrs. Thorndyke screamed. Chris checked how much longer she would last. There was less than an eighth of the bar left! "Five seconds before Mrs. Thorndyke goes bye-bye!" Bokkun squealed with glee. "Four!" Chris began to sweat. "Three!" His mother's last breaths, wasted on screams, ripped through his mind. "Two!" He couldn't betray Sonic, but it would be even worse just to let everyone die! "One!" "All right!! I'll do it..." Chris was crying. The voltage shut off just as his mother's head drooped. She was dying, and Chris' betrayal couldn't change that. "Very good!" Dr. Eggman said. "You'll need these!" He took a pair of black air shoes out. I was planning on reviving a dead body to test these out on, but Sonic destroyed my air fleet, sending my laboratory down! The body and my special prototype were in there, but I built a new, better, one! These air shoes are superior to Project Blue in every way! I give you: Project Black!" Chris put on the air shoes. "Bokkun! Accompany me and Christopher!" "Aye-aye, sir!" "Just remember, Chris: If you betray us, I'll push this button and kill them all!" Chris nodded angrily. He couldn't believe he was helping Dr. Eggman. They left, their mission: To destroy Team Sonic and take over the world!  
  
An hour had passed before Mrs. Thorndyke had enough strength to speak. "O- Oh no..."  
  
"What's wrong? You should conserve your strength," her husband advised. "Christopher... I remember a news report..." she said. "In Stockholm, Sweden, there was a hostage situation. Months passed, but the criminals were captured. However..." she paused to take a breath. Telling this story was consuming all of her strength. "However, the hostages had befriended their captors during that time..." She took another pause. "And that was called the 'Stockholm Syndrome.' I think..." Everyone was concerned about her health. They tried to get her to rest, but she insisted. "I think Dr. Eggman must be hoping that Christopher will also have Stockholm Syndrome, and be confident that Christopher will befriend him.  
  
"Wow, now that's deliciously evil of him, isn't it?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ella screamed. "Don't you recognize true class when it hits you in the face?" A bat dropped down. "Guess not. I'm Rouge." A robot and a hedgehog landed next to her. The hedgehog was wearing a red pair of air shoes. They were emitting sparks. "Tch. Shadow, can't you get those glitchy things to work? If you hadn't lost Eggman's prototype-"  
  
"I know, I know. What's happened has happened. We can't change that. We can get them back after the doctor's challenge." "Anyways," Rouge started. "That's Shadow, and the walking tin can over there is Omega."  
  
"I RESENT THAT!!" Omega shouted. "We got an invitation from Dr. Eggman," Rouge continued, ignoring Omega. "And he told us to meet him inside a machine with people tied to it. I guess this is it?" "No..." Mrs. Thorndyke began to object. "No what?" Rouge challenged. "I can go where I please! Let's go, boys! Nice meeting you losers. Maybe we can talk longer next time! Bye!" Rouge, Shadow and Omega walked into a door on the side of the machine. It slammed shut. "Well," said Ella. "It looks like Eggman's definitely trying to get rid of anyone who will pose a threat before he begins his plan. That may give us time to act. Computer!" she bellowed. "Release us!" "Why?" it sneered. "Because of the second rule of robotics!*" "Dr. Eggman already ordered me not to let you go!" While Ella tried to reason with Dr. Eggman's computer, Chris, Eggman and Bokkun got ready to flush out Team Sonic by destroying Station Square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow... I like this chapter. Now you can't accuse me of my chapters being too short :P  
  
Ivy: You're like a cockroach! Revolting!  
  
Yeah, whatever. Anyways, please review, and be sure to vote for which story you want me to write first (Hero, Dark, Rose, Chaotix, Eggman, Wolfbain)  
  
*Basically, the second rule of robotics is that they have to listen to people or something like that. 


	6. PrologueTeam Dark

Prologue~ Team Dark  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rouge, I've cleared out the robots. The coast is clear for you."  
"Thanks, Shadow. I'll go find a way to destroy the base. Rescue Omega and get out of there." Shadow's walkie talkie crackled off after Rouge's message. Omega had been missing in action for two weeks, and the government promised to give Rouge a pardon after rescuing him. Rouge went with Shadow to the place where he had been before his disappearance: Dr. Eggman's Laboratory. The mission was fairly simple; Rouge would get them in, Shadow would clear out the robots and make a safe path for Rouge, and she would find a way to destroy the base, and Shadow would rescue Omega. Neither of realized how wrong it would go...  
  
Shadow waited for Rouge to show up from Omega. He didn't see the figure rising from the floor behind him. It was a dark figure. It's body looked just like Shadow's, but it had no color on it; only different shades of black. It wore a pair of black air shoes.  
  
"I thought there were intruders. Get ready to die," it said. Its voice was dry and sounded evil.  
  
"I don't think that I'm gonna be dying any time soon. Maybe you should just watch who you're messing with, faker!" Shadow said back. "That sounds like a," the mysterious hedgehog whispered the next word, which sent a chill down Shadow's spine. "Challenge..."  
  
Shadow and the hedgehog were locked in combat. "Hm..." the hedgehog said. "I'd have expected you to have died after the first punch. Not bad, wannabe!" Shadow was distracted by his words and didn't notice the equipment floating in the air. He ducked just in time to avoid the contents of a dissection kit. Why did Rouge put all of this burden on him? Why did she think he could do it? Was he really that great a fighter before he lost his memory?  
  
"You know," the hedgehog said. "I'm not mortal. I can prove it by attacking your soul directly." The hedgehog clutched Shadow's chest hard. Shadow screamed in pain. When he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, the hedgehog's hand went inside his body, like a ghost. It felt like a fire was burning inside him, slowly incinerating him from the inside out. Shadow struggled to stay alive. Just before he blacked out, his eyes shot open. He wouldn't die at the hands of a faker! Remembering the chaos emerald he had, he put his hand to the hedgehog's forehead.  
  
He struggled to get the words out. "Chaos... Spear!" The small daggers of pure energy rammed through the hedgehog's cranium, and blood spewed out of his head. He had released Shadow's soul, but Shadow, who could barely breathe, was forced to use his air shoes to stay upright. "Playtime is over!" The hedgehog yelled. And balls of dark energy began flying around the room. He cackled maniacally. Shadow had to fly desperately, which took more energy than he had.  
  
Rouge came across a locked door. "Nothing I can't handle!" She took a wire and uncovered a small space filled with wires. "This must be how to unlock the door." When she pulled the first wire, an alarm sounded. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the machine bellowed. Rouge could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. "I thought Shadow destroyed them all!"  
  
When she pulled another wire, a door to the left opened. Inside was a pod that had Omega inside! Rouge rushed over to the pod. The footsteps were getting closer... She saw that there were jewels surrounding it. "Hmm... It would be a shame to blast such pretty things... I think I'll take them!" She used one hand to grab a diamond and another to press the switch to open the pod.  
  
After she hit the switch, she promptly used that hand to grab the sapphire. But a handcuff shot out of a hidden slot and cuffed each arm to the machine. She was defenseless now. The robots came into view. The mechanical door to the room Rouge was in began to close. Rouge heard the clicking of guns loading. Would she die at the hands of the robots, or would she be stuck in the room?  
  
Omega fell to the floor. "Omega!" Rouge called. "Are you all right?!" The robot stood up, with it's back to her. "Say something!" She said, with a twinge of worry. The robot faced her. "Muhahahaha! Once again, you've been tricked!" The familiar voice of Dr. Eggman filled the room. His face was seen on a screen where Omega's head should've been. "This robot is fake, and programmed to explode in two hours, taking you and your rescue team with it! If anyone tries to save you, those robots will shoot them to bits! If they can manage to destroy the robots, then they still can't open the door without the password! I hope your life sucked, Rouge! I'll see you later- Oh, wait, no I won't! Muhahaha! I'm off to evacuate! Adeiu, you pesky freaks!" Rouge's mouth simply hung open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
'Kay, I've decided that I'll end up the character stories in this order: Hero Dark Eggman Rose Chaotix I have to do it in this order because I've thought of the perfect ending to the story. It'll have a better dramatic effect if I actually put it at the end ^_^ Oh, and prepare for a long story...  
  
Erk: Pft... Knowing you, you won't be committed enough to write more than twelve chapters...  
  
Heh, he's just mad because I'm not updating Love Is Magical until I've finished this and gotten somewhat far in Fifteen Emblems. 'Kay, Bye! ^_^ 


	7. Hero 1

Hero~ Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So..." Tails muttered. "I used to follow you around everywhere? Then he," Knuckles scowled at Tails for not acknowledging his name. "Became Eggman's pet and went around pushing buttons to kill us?"  
  
"You've got a lot of guts for someone who's half my age!" Knuckles screamed. "Anyways, right now Chaos is roaming the streets of Station Square with my emerald, so I'll be going now." "He's roaming /i?!" Tails said worriedly. "I'm not going to let my city be destroyed! I'm going down too!" After the two of them left, Sonic stood there for a moment and simply said "Heh. Now /i following Tails."  
  
The streets were completely empty. "This is really creepy..." Knuckles said to himself. He had managed to lose Tails in the city. "I wonder where everyone is." He walked up to a hotel building. Every light in the building was off. When he looked up, he also saw that the sky was unusually dark. "Huh. Must be about to storm..." He opened the doors to the hotel, and his jaw dropped open.  
  
Blood.  
  
There were dead bodies, as far as the eye could see. Some looked as though they were swiftly cut, and others were mangled beyond recognition. When he looked to a wall, a chill went down his spine. The words "CHAOS CONTROL" were stained on the wall and were written in blood. A dry, raspy, yet familiar voice filled the building.  
  
"Hmm... Don't you think I did a good job, honey?" the voice called with mock concern.  
  
"Rouge? Is that you?" Knuckles asked. How could she do this? He knew she was evil, but not evil enough to commit a mass murder.  
  
"Heh, I /i Rouge." Rouge dropped down in front of Knuckles. There was a metal patch filled wires on her arm, but she looked otherwise the same. All but one thing: Those eyes. The eyes had no pupils, but they followed Knuckles' every movement. They would never blink, and looked as though they were thinking about the horrible things they would do to you in a few moments. "Do you like my makeover? My old eyes were so old; I decided to get new ones! Bwahahahahahaha!"  
  
"That laugh..." said Knuckles. "I know that laugh..." He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meh, so my chapter was really short this time. Oh well. Hehe, I made Rouge all creepy. Anyways, review now and get one free! Knuckles: One what?  
  
-_- The same thing you get for reviewing Love is Magical 3. Knuckles: UGH! That still gives me nightmares! *barfs* Hmm... Knuckles is right. I'll give out hybrid Omochao-furbies instead! 


End file.
